Avenge or Revenge
by BiLoWwOlF
Summary: Pain...that was all I could feel as I ran through the woods. I could feel the winds rushing through my ears as I ran through the dense forest. My legs were sore after three days of running from those who wish me dead. Those whom I once called family. Those whom I once called friends. It was ironic that the once great saviour and hero of Olympus would one day become its betrayer.R&R
1. BETRAYAL

**HELLO READERS. AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE STARTED A NEW STORY IN THE PJO BOOK SECTION AS I FEEL LIKE WRITING A STORY TO IT...EVEN THOUGH MY LAST STORY HAS NOT BEEN FINISHED( GO CHECK IT OUT:D) . DON'T WORRY, I WILL STILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE BOTH BUT IT WILL TAKE LONGER SINCE I PLAN TO WRITE 5 TO 10 THOUSAND WORDS PER CHAPTER. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU, LETS GET ON WITH DA STORY.  
** \- 

( ? POV)

Pain...that was all I could feel as I ran through the woods. I could feel the winds rushing through my ears as I ran through the dense forest. My legs were sore after three days of running from those who wish me dead. Those whom I once called family. Those whom I once called friends. It was ironic that the once great saviour and hero of Olympus would one day become its 'betrayer'. I could hear the sounds of twigs snapping as my pursuers ran after me, a pack of hellhounds the size of monster trucks. I made the mistake at looking back at what was chasing me as this caused me to be distracted and trip at a piece of wood. I knew I would not win this fight as I had not eaten for three days, leaving me weak. An easy meal for monsters like the chimera or even the Minotaur himself. Lifting my sword that has stayed by my side ever since I got to camp, I readied myself at the hellhounds whom were slowly approaching me, analyzing their prey, thinking of the best way to kill their target with minimal losses. I sighed as I remembered the very day the whole camp had turn their backs on me. The day of the betrayal.

(Flashback oooooooo...)

I was walking up the hill of Camp Half Blood (CHB), after completing my quest of picking an apple from the tree of immortality and slaying the hydra with nothing more than a stick. Now you may ask, why would I take on a quest alone that could most probably end my life? Well the answer was simple. It was the reward which I seek. The reward was that I was granted by Athena herself, to be able to propose to her one and only daughter. Annabeth, my wise girl. I still remember her face when she gave me the quest. She thought I would back down at as many demigods would at the mere thought of facing Ladon himself just to retrieve and apple of immortality. Oh how wrong was she. I accepted the quest immediately as I wish to spend the rest of my mortal life with Annabeth.

I remember climbing Mount Orthys, the very mountain that house the castle of the titans, Atlas whom was still holding the sky and the sisters of both Zoe and Calypso. Climbing the mountain was easy, it was the part where I had to bypass Ladon to get the apple that I was afraid of. Come on, a hundred dragon heads that can incinerate you easily is something one would be afraid of but I strode forward with the thought of Annabeth being my wife. That gave me courage to continue on. I met the Hespirides (Did I spell that correctly?), but they let me through without much of a hassle. I thanked them but they replied with a smile on their lips

"No need brave one. We sense the love thou holds for that child of the wisdom goddess herself. We were informed by Athena that thou would need to pick one of our apples to be able to propose to that child of Athena." They slowly faded (not dying) into the mist as I proceeded to scale the mountain.

It wasn't long before I saw one of the heads of the great Ladon. I took a few steps only to jump to my right just in time to evade an attack that shattered the ground. I looked back at him to see him rearing back one of his hundred heads. I gulped at the thought of how I might die by being impaled by one of these heads. But regardless, I trudged on with the thought of Annabeth giving me courage, I yelled a war cry before charging him straight on. Ladon rose all of his hundred heads, preparing to strike this mortal down, one by one his head flew to where I stood and one by one I dodge whilst cutting a few. Had I not have supernatural demigod reflexives, my ass would be sticking out of the ground by now. The more I closed the distance between me and the tree, the more aggressive Ladon's attack got. It got to the point where I could not proceed as he was using all of his intact heads to prevent me from reaching the trees of immortality. I hid behind a huge boulder which would buy me some time to think about my next course of action as running in there like a wild man would only get my body punctured with holes.

" _Trickery brave one"_ I could a hear a voice whom I identified as the hespirdes advised me in my head _" When one cannot defeat another with brute force, trickery may prevail_."It was good advice but with a foe like Ladon, it has a lot of setbacks "Good plan. But how am I suppose to trick a dragon with a hundred heads!" I mentally thought back to them. " _Ladon may have a hundred heads, but he is rash. Use them against him. But any attempt to make him release himself from the tree is pointless as his body is enchanted to be merged with the tree."_ With the advice, I quickly formulated a plan (I've been with Annabeth too long) and dashed out from the rock just in time as it was smashed to bits after the continuous assault from Ladon's head.

"HEY STUPID! I'M RIGHT HERE!" I shouted, hoping to enrage it so that he will be an easier target to kill.

Ladon let loose a puff of smoke out of all of his noses as he struck with increased speed. With each strike I dodged while cutting its head when it was stuck in the ground. It went on till only 10 of its head remained. Ladon stopped assaulting me with its heads knowing that it will only end with its demise. Though this was an advantage I could use, I myself was sweating profusely after hours of dodging and slicing Ladon's heads. I raised Anaklusmos or Riptide and got into a fighting stance, ready to cut down this beast to retrieve the apples of immortality and propose to Annabeth.

I ran forward with a loud war cry, whilst Ladon started attacking me on all sides with its remaining ten heads. I cut off its heads one by one while simultaneously defending myself with my sword whenever it struck with one of its heads. It wasn't long before only one of its head remains. I lift my sword high above my head, preparing to cut off its final head but I was held in place by a godly force.

" _Brave one, thou need not cut of its final head. It knows thou art the dominant one as thou had forced it, The Great Ladon, King of All Dragons, to cower in fright. It has recognised thou as one of its masters. Hath thou cut of all of its heads, others like that scum, Hercules, would walk up the mountain and take the apples freely."_ The hespirides warned me. I

I look down at the cowering dragon and sighed. I lowered my sword and proceeded to pluck one of the many apples from the tree before putting it inside an enchanted bag which would allow me to put anything inside regardless of the size.

I turned around to see the single head of Ladon looking at me with surprise. "Relax Ladon. I am not here to kill you. I was merely doing a quest for Lady Athena to collect the apples of immortality which would allow me to propose to her daughter." I explained to Ladon whom showed me a face of curiosity on why I did not kill it.

I took out a bluish marble out of my pocket and placed it down on my feet. I looked up at the sky at the thought of finally returning back to camp and proposing to Annabeth. I stepped on the marble with the image of the entrance of CHB in my mind as my body was engulfed with a bluish light before all I could see was darkness.

I opened my eyes to see that I was standing at the top of a hill with a box that had a ruby jem in the middle. The sides was lined with small diamonds whereas the front had a note attached to it saying

Treat my daughter with the utmost care Persues Thesues Jackson or there will be hell to pay.  
-Athena

I opened the case only to see the most beautiful set of rings I had ever seen. One had a jem that was sea-green with colour whereas the other was a greyish one. I mentally thanked Athena for the wonderful rings she had given for me and her daughter.

Looking down, I could see the big house which houses Dionysus the wine god and Chiron the legendary trainer of heroes. Beside the big house, there was a large strawberry farm which was used to provide the camp with mortal money which allows the camp to but mortal supplies though the Hermes cabin can just easily steal it being their father is the God of Thieves. I could see a purple fire burning in the distance signalling the camp fire sing-along has begun. I ran forward with a tiny box in my hand which contained the two marriage rings.As I slowly approached the camp-fire, I could hear people cheering followed by clapping hands which resounded throughout the camp. I pushed through the different demigods whom I had known throughout the course of camp, hoping to see what the commotion is about. As I stood at the front of the crowd, I almost wanted to rush in there and punch the two people whom were the cause of the commotion. My Annabeth and the new Son of Zeus, Jacob, kissing each other without a care of the world.

Jacob, oh how I loathed that boy. Ever since he slew the Minotaur outside of camp, everyone has been praising him as the best swordsman in a hundred years.

At first, I did not care as it was only a mere title but throughout the months, he began to steal things from my friends and placed the blame on me.

I did not care as my knew the people whom I fought and survived with in the two wars would not believe him, but I was proven wrong when I saw the anger in their faces whilst receiving different responses from all of them. A slap to the face, a punch to the stomach and worst of all, a kick to my private parts. After a while, my friends slowly left me. One by one, they fell to the lies of that Son of Zeus and severed all ties with me ever being their friends. But only three of them did not believe him. Namely Nico, Clarisse and Leo. Nico just raised the dead to drag him away, Clarisse chased him around camp with Maimer number 109 whilst Leo just burned his pants excluding the underwear.

As time flew, it got worse as people started to call him the new ' Hero Of Olympus' while forgetting about the old one whom had saved them throughout two wars. But again, I did not care as all I needed was Annabeth. But I noticed ever since people started calling him my title, she had been drifting further and further away from me. But being the oblivious me, I thought it was the pressure of being the architect of Olympus. Oh how wrong I was.

I held my barely controllable rage as I muttered a single word" Why?" Though nobody could hear me as I spoke too soft and thus my word was drowned away by the cheers and shouts of joy from the campers. I surveyed the crowd only to feel my heart break at the sight of Jason, Piper, Travis, Connor and all of the friends whom I made that survived the two wars cheering whereas in the back, I could see Leo, Clarisse and Nico looking at the kissing couple distastefully.

I let loose my anger through one single word "WHY?" This time, I shouted as to let the campers and the disgusting couple know of my presence.

"Percy!" Annabeth said with a face full of shock. "I-I can explain, t-this is not w-what it looks l-like" She stuttered throughout her sentence as I gave her a look of absolute anger.

"Why Annabeth! Of all the people I expected to betray me, you were the least one I expected. Do the words you uttered out of your mouth in Tartarus 'Stay together forever' meant nothing. I was there when you whenever you needed help, I was there when you were stabbed in the stomach with a poison dagger. IJUMPED into Tartarus for you. And you still betray me for thi-this scum of Zeus. And here I thought I would come back happily and see my friends and _**PROPOSE**_ to you."

I held up the box which held the marriage rings while bringing out Riptide.

"WITH THIS, I SEVERE ALL TIES WITH ALL THE PEOPLE I ONCE **LOVED** " I threw the box into the sky and swung Riptide with an upward slash. Successfully cleaving the box and the rings in half before throwing it into the fire.

Next, I tore my CHB necklace which contained all the achievements I had done while in CHB.

"AND WITH THIS, I SEVERE ALL TIES WITH **CAMP-HALF-BLOOD** " Similar to what I had done before, I cut the necklace in half before throwing it into the fire.

"AND LASTLY" I returned Riptide to its pen form and held it out with both hands" I WITHDRAW MY OWNERSHIP ON ANAKLUSMOS AND RETURN IT TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER, ZOE NIGHTSHADE." With that the pen turned into a hairclip and slowly disappeared whilst the hunter constellation blinked three times, signalling that she had received the weapon

" _To the Gods_." I said distastefully. I saw _HIM_ step out of the crowd with a sword by his side.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'll whip his ass in a sword-fight and embarrass him for you."He assured Ann- _HER_ with a cocky smirk as I let loose a dark chuckle at the thought on how a new camper could possibly best the best swordsman in a hundred years.

His face confronted in to one of anger knowing that I was mocking him and rushed my with his sword held high. I let out another chuckle as I easily dodged his downward slash whilst returning one of my own. He jumped back while touching the wound which was bleeding profusely and said" Lucky strike, _Jackson. Let's see how you handle this!"_ With that, he let loose a loud war cry which resulted in a lightning bolt striking from above me. He smirked as if thinking he had won the fight after unleashing a 'powerful' lightning bolt only to gasp in surprise at the fact I was still standing there without any scorch marks visible on my body.

"Is this all you can muster? I thought Son of Zeusy are suppose to create bolts that can actually _HURT._ But all I felt was a fly." I mocked him more as his faced turned beet red at the insult.

"But I'm not here for a fight today. Today, I have seen what you have done. I have seen the true nature of everybody in this camp. Kronos was right. I was only being used." I muttered.

"Today is the day Camp Half-Blood will lose its greatest ally in the war. From this day onward, I, Perseus Theuseus Jackson, Swear on Chaos's name that I will not assist the Olympians or any of their children in the upcoming wars unless Chaos himself wills it. Savour your last days demigods, war is coming and this time, I won't be there to save your sorry arses." I announced to everyone in camp whilst looking at them dead in the eye.

I mist travelled myself to my cabin to pack my stuff before heading out of this accursed place. I exited the cabin and got ready to travel to the hill before I thought about the ones whom had not betrayed me. I send them a mental message telling them to meet me at the beach. Before I myself mist travelled there.

I could hear footsteps in the distance so I turned my head to see the faces of the three friends whom had not betrayed me.

"I had call you three specifically as I know you had not partake in the betrayal and that I would like to ask If any of you wish to come with me to travel to anywhere on Earth though I'm only asking and not forcing you to come with me" I replied with a smile on my lips at the offer, hoping they would accept it.

" Listen here Prissy, as much as I would like to go on any stupid adventures with you. I have to stay at camp and teach the fucktard campers how to fight rather than run and scream when they see a monster." She replied with a stern face showing that she wanted to be as far away from camp as possible.

"Sorry too Aquaman, I'm trying to fulfil a promise to save a certain someone and I need all the materials I have to make a tracking device and sadly, camp has all of it." Leo said while rubbing his head. I smiled at the Latino boy showing that it was ok and I was not mad. He gave a full out grin as I turned to Death Breath.

"What about you Death Breath? You coming?" I asked calmly while on the inside, I was saddened at the fact that most of them can't come with me.

" Percy. It would be great and all to come with you but I am still the ambassador for Hades so I have to stay in the Underworld. And if I were too disappear, the Underworld would turn into chaos." He said with a depressed face.

I felt saddened at the thought that none of them could come with me but I did not force them as they were all good reasons to why they could not follow me.

"Its ok guys, I won't force you nor will I try to change your decisions in coming with me. Remember me well for this will most probably be the last time you will ever see me anymore." I said with a half hearted smile.

With that I mist travelled to the mountain top of CHB and proceeded to exit CHB. I pat Ladon on the head whilst on the way out and walked on without turning my head back.

(Flashback End)

I was pinned to the ground by the Hellhound while I was reminiscing my past. I closed my eyes as I wait for Thanatos to claim my soul.

' _So this is the famed Hero of Olympus?"_ I could hear a grandmotherly voice say. Instantly knowing it was Gaia.

I asked in a monotone "What do YOU want Gaia? Here to mock me?"

" _No Perseus, I'm here to offer you a well-offer_." " And what would that be?" I replied without any emotions as I did not give two shits about it.

" _What if I gave you the choice to get revenge against those who betrayed you_?" She said. My ears perked up at the offer. Revenge against those who betrayed me, a good deal if you ask me.

" _So? What would it be_?" She asked eagerly. "Eh. Why not, just when we invade Camp Half-Blood, tell your minions to leave two specific campers for me."

" _Oh? And who may those two be_?" She asked with curiosity and thinking how two people would make the famed Hero of Olympus run away from camp.

"Annabeth Chase and Jacob Verne"

 **WELP THAT'S THE END OF MY FIRST PJO FANFIC! HOPEFULLY I WILL GET TIME TO WRITE SOME MORE AND THAT YOU READERS WILL LIKE IT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND HOW I MAY IMPROVE IN THE FUTURE. GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY [FATE OR DESTINY] A MINECRAFT FANFICTION BY YOURS TRULY BUT I WON'T PROMISE THAT YOU GUYS MIGHT LIKE IT.**

 **PEACE OUT \\(=^-^=)/**

 **LINK TO [FATE OR DESTINY]  
** story/story_edit_ ?storyid=11830182


	2. HELLO TEAM

**HELLO FELLOW READERS. I THANK YOU ALL TO THOSE WHO LIKE/FAV'ED/FOLLOWED MY STORY AS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME BECAUSE I KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE WHAT I WROTE. (NOT THAT GOOD AT WRITING AN OR MUSHY STUFF SO YEAH...). NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU, LETS GET WITH THE STORY NO?**

(One year since the betrayal)

(Percy POV)

I walked through the dirt hallway of our headquarters in Canada after being summoned by Gaia to show myself in the meeting room to discuss further plans in taking the gods to their very graves. I smirk at how much progress I had made in one measly year, from a lowly squire to a fully fledged General of the monster army or what Omega would like to call, SAMAOF which stands for Super Awesome Monstrous Army of Death but with a few hits from Beta, he just called it the monster army.

I thought back to the day the camp betrayed me. Connor, Katie, Anna- _HER_ all betrayed me for that arrogant Son of Zeus. But I have to thank them as had they not betrayed me, I would not have end up at the true place is dare call home.

I came upon a large set of double reinforced stone doors that were enchanted to prevent outsiders from hearing anything spoken on the inside. This was to prevent any spies from CHB to hear of our plans.

Opening them I was greeted with the sight of grown man and women acting like children whom were shouting and running around the room.

"Everyone sit down and discuss war plans!" Beta, the only women and MATURE one out of all of us tries to calm things down and bring it back into order.

"Three drachmas say Omega would obey her commands because he is sooooo in love with her" I could hear Twitch whisper to his brother Snitch (Not good at nicknames ha-ha, but you guys can suggest some and I might add it into the story :D) while laughing among themselves. I myself smirked at the thought as it was completely true as I could see Omega sitting down on the chair while being as innocent as possible.

Knowing the ruckus would get worse, I smirked evilly as I thought of a plan to scare the shit out of them. Putting on my most scary face, I used my earthquake powers to shake the entire room. Everyone looked at me as if realising I had been standing there for quite some time and been listening to them run around and be like circus monkeys.

"I _see everyone here is having fun_ _ **EH**_?" I could hear them gulp as they look at me fearfully while I was laughing on the inside at how much shit they must have released _._ Forcing back a wave of laughter that was threatening to spill out, I continued my facade.

"Well since you just had _soooo much fun_ , I suggest letting Beta here think of a way to _train_ all of you." Now everyone was shaking and sweating profusely in fear as Beta is known for her harmful ways of training. She expects everyone to push themselves to train at 110% and if you do, then she'll ORDER you to push even harder and reach 200%. And if you do not reach or refuse to reach her standards, well your male genitals will be in a bit of problem.

"Come on Percy, whatever we have done to you, please forgive us, or let us train with someone better ehh...eh like I don't know eh... Dove?" Omega plead whereas others nod their heads in exasperation.

" _Yeah Omega, what's wrong with training with me huh_?" You could clearly hear the poison in Beta words as she gave everyone an evil eye, some fainted while others just looked away with a lot of sweat rushing down their faces.

"And here I thought you held an undying love for Zoe huh?" After saying that, I let loose my facade and rolled down on the floor laughing my arse off. The others were just looking at me in confusion thinking that I must have lost it. I stood up only to duck as a stray arrow flew past where my head was a few milliseconds ago...thank demigod reflexes.

I look up to see the faces of a flushed Omega and a (flushed) but pissed off former lieutenant of the hunt.

Now most of you might be thinking, who and when did I recruit the people who were suppose to be dead into Gaia's army. Well readers, it's time for a flashback on how I got Omega AKA Luke as my first companion.

(Flashback ooooooo...)

I was sitting on a wooden chair in front of Gaia as she had called me in to inform me of something important.

" Perceus, in these last few months, you have risen in rank than any others I have seen, although I trust you are able to command the monster army, I doubt you are able to command all of it."

"Doubting my skills already Gaia, I thought you had more faith in me" I pretended to wipe a fake tear from my face while a smirk adjourned my face.

"I do not doubt your skills Perseus, it is would you be able to lead an army of 100 thousand monsters strong?" She questioned with a knowing smirk.

I sighed, I may be leader type material but I cannot afford to lead THAT many monsters.

"And what do you suggest Gaia? Appoint several monsters as generals cause I see that plan working _so well_ " I said with sarcasm laced in my voice. But seriously, you expect a Cyclops that hits his own head with a bat and you're thinking of letting them run an army. I don't.

"I suggest you bring several of your past friends, one who spite the gods and want revenge against them as your companions and generals of the army."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but the only one I know of that hates the gods more than anything is Lukey. I mean he literally called war on Olympus with your son." I said

"What about that hunter Zoe?" She suggested

I scoffed at that idea." Good luck with that Gaia. One, she is loyal to Artemis whom if you haven't realize is one of the Olympians. Two, she died and her soul is now in the stars. And three, well...there is no three" I deadpanned.

"Is that so? Then why do I sense her in my brother Tartarus's pit?" She looked at me with a smirk that made me want to slap her but I was too busy processing the information given to me.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT ARTEMIS SEND HER SOUL INTO THE AETHER'S DOMAIN? HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?" I paced around the room thinking about all the things that might had happen to Zoe.

"Calm down Percy. Let me-"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY FRIEND IS DOWN THERE GETTING SWARM BY MONSTERS!" I cut her off as what she suggested was complete and utterly stupid.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annoyed at how I kept cutting her off halfway, she decided to yell my name as that is usually the best way to get my attention and stop my rants.

"Before you cut me off again Perseus" I rubbed my head in embarrassment. "I wanted to tell you that the Hunter survived because she still has her two hunting knives when she died allowing her to kill any monsters that come in contact with her and recently she has received a sword making her an even more deadly foe. I want you Perseus to join our side as she has leadership skills after being lieutenant of the hunt for hundreds of years."

"That is a good plan but even I myself do not have enough strength to go through Tartarus's pit without encountering trouble which I may not face. I ask for permission to go to the underworld to recruit Luke before going for Zoe Nightshade"

"Permission granted Perseus, go pack your stuff as I will teleport you to the fields of Asphodel in a few hours." I turned my back and walk towards the exit after being dismissed.

(Few hours later)

"Alright Perseus, remember the plan. Get your friend Luke who is currently in the Fields of Asphodel and avoid being captured by the gods. They must not know of our plans. I have put an enchantment around you to prevent Hades and any of the gods to sense your presence but be warn it only lasts for an hour so make this operation quick." I nodded my head as she got ready to send me to the underworld. The last thing I saw was her snapping her fingers before my vision turned black and changed into a more deathly place.

The scent of Death was strong as I saw the River Styx nearby with a line of souls being judged by the three-well judges. Not wasting any more time for the spell to run out, I dashed through the underworld well searching for the fields of Asphodel. It was easy considering there was a large sign saying 'Elysium to the left' 'Fields of Asphodel to the right' and a 'Fields of Punishment, you are here'.

I ran to my right and came upon a large gaping hole which had a tremendous amount of souls inside. All I could see was souls wandering aimlessly through each other with nothing to do. I wasn't surprise at the number of souls as mortals usually do both good and bad things equally in their lives.

I shook my head "I can't afford to get distracted in an extraction mission which I only have an hour for and I WILL GET BLASTED TO DEATH if I don't get out in time." I mentally berated myself. Looking through the crowd, I tried to find a blonde haired teen that once housed Kronos himself.

Finally spotting Luke after what seemed like hours of searching, I pushed past the souls whose response was to stare at me blankly. Seriously, these guys need a life. I approached the soul of Luke Castellan whose reaction to seeing me was one of wariness. I remembered I was still wearing my dark red hoodie with the word 'GET REKT' on them and the hood was covering my face. Thinking of yet another prank.

As I got closer to Luke, he took on a fighting stance and ask me with poison laced in his voice

"Who are you?"

Thinking on my feet, I replied with the smartest thing ever

"Luke, I am your father."

In an instant, he kicked me in my stomach forcing me to my knees and groaning in pain as he must've put all of his force into that kick. Seriously, does this guy hate Star Wars or his da-nevermind.

"What are you doing here Hermes? I thought I told you how much of a failure you are as a father yet you still come."

"Fuck Luke, is this how you treat a friend when seeing him after a long time. And damn, when did you learn to kick so god damn hard." I managed to stand and ignore the searing pain.

"Friend? The only ones whom I consider friends are Thalia, Annabeth and Percy but judging by your voice, you must be male and the only male friend I have is- SHIT. Percy you ok?" He quickly came over to me and checked if I was okay after being 'Falcon kick' ed by him.

" Yeah Luke, I feel great after being kick in the stomach _HARD_ other than that, hows your day?" I said with sarcasm.

"Wait, how are you here Perc? Don't tell me you died! I did not sacrifice myself one year ago only for you to die. Though if you are, why are you in Asphodel? Shouldn't you be in Elysium with Beck and Selena?"

"Relax cause I'm not dead Luke, I'm merely _a taking a stroll_ through the underworld." I said with heavy sarcasm in my voice.

" Hahaha very funny Percy, what is the REAL reason for coming into Asphodel no wait how did you even get INTO Asphodel cause I doubt Hades would let you in willingly."

" Well Luke was it? That question can be answered when you answer my question first. Would you accept a second chance to wage war against the gods?" I ask in a posh British accent.

"Wage war against the Gods? You? Persues Jackson the Hero of Olympus is asking me Luke Castellan Betrayer of Olympus to wage war on the Gods of Olympus. Who are you and what have you done with the real Percy?" He joked but the only reply he got was a stern glare from me.

" _You don't understand Luke, they the camp, the gods, Anna-SHE, turn their back on me. They betrayed me Luke. I go out to do an errand for Athena to be able to propose to HER and what do I see when I go back? HER SUCKING FACES WITH THAT FUCKING SON OF ZEUS. They turn their backs on their Hero, then I'll turn my back on them when they need me most._ A war is coming Luke, and this time they won't win. We have primordial's on our side, we have Giants on our side. This is a fight they won't win. Join me Luke, we can destroy the Gods and put and end to their rule." I finished and took in a deep breath after realizing I had not been breathing the entire time. I put out my hand waiting for him to shake it as a sign of agreement to join the Giant army.

" Eh, second time's the charm right? I'm in." He shook my hand and we both gave our signature grins at the coming demise of the gods.

( Flashback end)

" Alright alright, jokes over. Now back to business" I put on a stern face showing how dangerous the issue is.

" I have both good news and bad. Which would you like me to say first?"

They voted 6 to 2 with Omega, Beta, Gamma, Forge, Me and Dove voting for the bad one whereas Twitch and Snitch chose the good one.

" We have heard from our spies in Camp Half-Blood that the Gods have lifted the ancient law about how they aren't allowed to interact or help their children." I informed them about the bad news only for them to angrily comment on the news

" Oh so _now_ they decide to help their children huh! Where were they in the last war _!"_ Omega stated while Forge and Dove nodded their heads in agreement.

" Calm down Omega, that's why we were given the chance to destroy those pitiful gods"

Omega sat down albeit reluctantly. I sighed. I don't blame these guys, the gods deserve what is to come especially _HER._

" Ok. Now on with the good news. The Good news is..." Everyone leaned in, intend on hearing what was the good news of the day.

" We are having burritos for Lunch and Dinner" I said with a happy smirk.

" WHAT!" The others shouted angrily at the shittiest news they have ever heard.

" Perseus Jackson we are in war and you are joking around and if you don't tell us the real news than I will be using your genitals as target practice during training" Zoe said whereas the others had hopeful looks on their eyes.

I raised my hands in a surrender motion and replied

" Ok Ok, sheesh can't take a joke. Fine, the good news is we have successfully gained an ally from Oceanus, Tartarus, Erebus and Nyx." I said with an exited smile.

The others cheered and hollered at the amazing news.

" Now settle down people. Ok, Gaia has given us a mission and that is to kill and destroy the hunters of Artemis as they are a liability to future plans. Hopefully we can do this without losing any monsters so lets make it quick and clean. This mission will begin in a few days time, we have already sent a few monsters as bait to lure them into a factory where we will ambush them. We will move out in three days time as it will be the Winter Solstice and so Artemis will not be there. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads and so I dismissed them so that we may pack whatever we need before we head out for our mission.

I entered my quarters which was filled to the brim with weapons ranging from knives to to war hammers. I chose my dual swords ' Tenacious' and ' Damnation' to be the ones I will use in the mission.

I was packed and ready to head out when all of a sudden

 **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECTOR 9B HAS BEEN BREACHED!**

Without much thought, I ran to the Sector 9B or also known as the reinforced mix of celestial bronze and imperial gold doors that was meant to keep our headquarters hidden from the outside world. On my way there, I met up with Forge and Omega as we both readied our weapons, preparing ourselves for what was to come. We reached the main gates to see most of the team and army assembled, preparing themselves for whatever was going to burst in through the doors. It wasn't long, as a large explosion occurred causing the doors to fall down and bring up dust, thus covering our vision.

I swiped the air in front of me to see who our opponents were only to smirk as I caught a glimpse of a group of girls wearing a silver parka with their bows loaded.

" It must be our lucky day guys, the preys have come to us rather than let us waste our energy in going to them.

Yes. The Hunters Of Artemis have broken down our doors with Artemis leading the group. It going to be a thrilling day indeed.

- **WELP, THAT'S THE END OF CHAP 2, HAD TO QUICKLY FINISH IT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT HAHA BUT IT DOSENT SEEM LIKE A GOOD ENDING IN MY OPINION BUT I'LL LEAVE FOR YOU GUYS TO DECIDE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ON WHERE I COULD IMPROVE SO THAT I CAN WRITE TO YOUR READERS TASTE.**

 **CIAO!**


End file.
